Destiny in a Ring
by Frozen Moon
Summary: Fushigi Yuugi with my little twists. Make sure you read my notes before you begin the story. ^-^
1. Notes

NOTES  
  
Alright, welcome to my little world. No turning back. ^_~ Anyhoo, this story is based off of one of the neatest animes I've seen, Fushigi Yuugi, and like any fan, I decided to write this story. Now, many parts of the story will be different from the anime, plus there's a whole subplot to the story, thus I created the notes. Now, where shall I begin?  
  
Romance: Obviously, the anime centers on love, and a lot of this story does too. But it's not going to center on Miaka and Tamahome all the time (they really got on my nerves). This story also features Hotohori and Nuriko, Yui and Suboshi, and Nakago and Tomo. (I hate Soi, in case you're interested!) If for any reason, you don't wanna read any of these couples (don't worry, it won't be bad), then turn back now.  
  
The Subplot: Alrighty! The subplot! Here we go! -The Priestess must gather 7 warriors to summon the god she represents, but there's one more she needs to find-her Champion. Should the Priestess wander into battle, the Champion will fight in her place. The Champion also serves as a sacrifice to the god, so the god will devour the Champion instead of the Priestess. Champions will be chosen by the god at birth and are given special relics, symbolizing the god they serve. -Theses relics cannot be removed or taken away, no matter what. They stay with the Champion until death. The relics also serve as a binding tool, meaning the Champion cannot attack the Priestess or her warriors no matter how hard they try. -When the Priestess goes into battle, she will gather her special ki and pass it to the Champion. The Champion will then act as the Priestess's puppet until victory or defeat. Upon doing so, the Champion will be free of the Priestess's hold and can fight in his/her own body once more.  
  
Characters: Two characters have been added for your reading enjoyment. Here is a basic glimpse of the two.  
  
Pai: A young woman who was childhood friends with Nuriko, but mysteriously ran away at the age of 12. She has trained with a javelin and is willing to protect her friend. Even though she and Nuriko have reunited, her troubled past always haunts her.  
  
Mainai: A young girl who was born into a poor family, but was then rescued by bandits. She was adopted by Koji to be a little sister to him, but she has her eyes on Tasuki. She was often picked on for being weak, but at the age of 10, a mysterious relic changed all that.  
  
Alrighty, I think I covered everything. On to Chapter 1!! 


	2. Pai Saga: Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Where am I? Why did everyone leave me?" Pai cried as she hid in the darkness of the alley. Wiping her tears from her aquamarine glinted eyes, she couldn't help but wonder what went wrong. Last night, she went to bed in her cozy, comfy room, but woke up in the streets this morning. "Daddy. Ayuru." "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Pai looked up and gazed into violet eyes of a little boy. His hair was tied back in a little braid and blended well with his light violet kimono. "Are you hurt?" he continued to ask, but got no answer from the little girl. She only continued to weep, even after he offered her his hand. "Come on, I'll help you." Pai cautiously took the boy's hand, and then smiled. "Thank you," was all she said in reply. The boy giggled in delight-before white lightning struck them both.  
  
."Nuriko! Wake up, Nuriko!" The maiden gasped for air as she was shaken out of her nightmare. "Nuriko, wake up!" Tears dripped from her violet eyes and into her long amethyst hair, which hung wild over her shoulders and draped over her bed. "Are you alright? Say something!" Her gaze was fixed on her delicate hands, trembling as they clenched the sheets. Slowly her eyes moved up, from her hands to her sheets, then to the wall, then into his eyes. "Emperor?! What.?!" Hotohori sighed in relief, his hands still gripping her shoulders. "Thank Suzaku, you made it." Emperor Hotohori.in my room!! This is too good to be true! "What's wrong, your Highness?" "You were having a nightmare and we couldn't pull you out of it." Nuriko looked and found Tamahome and Miaka behind her. "I haven't seen anyone have a nightmare this serious. We were worried about you, especially Hotoho- I mean the Emperor," Miaka stuttered "You were that concerned?" she asked, Hotohori nodding in reply. The Emperor was frightened for my life!! He really does care about me!! "Are you alright now?" Tamahome asked. Nuriko nodded in reply, then stood up, straightening out her indigo kimono and amethyst hair. The maiden then glanced out the open window and saw the moon hang in the starlit sky. "It's still night-time?!" she exclaimed. It was then that she just realized that everyone was wearing their nightclothes, the little Priestess still rubbing her eyes. From the look of it, she didn't get any sleep-then again, how could she when the Emperor just proposed to her a few days ago? Oh, how I wish I were in her position. "It looks like she'll be alright. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some sleep," Miaka yawned. Hotohori immediately left Nuriko's side and touched the Priestess's cheek. "I will escort you personally, that is if I have your permission." Nuriko tried to hold back her cackle as she saw her eyes grow wide. If only they'd pop out of her head, then Hotohori would be disgusted with her! "Uh.sure.that's fine." she stuttered. The Emperor took the Priestess's arm and opened the door before her. "Tamahome, will you make sure that Nuriko sleeps well tonight?" he said before exiting the room, not even looking at him. Miaka, however, could only glance back at Tamahome-currently in Nuriko's arms. "Tuck me in, Tama-kins!!" the maiden cried, hugging him tightly, ignoring the fact that his eyes were just as big as the Priestess's when answering the Emperor's request.  
  
I will find a way to make you fall in love with me. Those words never escaped Nuriko's mind. Those words he wasted on that wretch from another world. Those words she felt that should have been said to her and not the Priestess. He fell in love with the Priestess from the book. Who ever said that the character and Miaka were one and the same? Everyone.except me. Nuriko loved Hotohori. No matter how many people would think that it's wrong, she would find a way to make it right-even joining his harem. But not once did he recognize her. He didn't even know she existed until the day she saved Miaka and Tamahome from the debris. Nuriko leaned on the windowsill, watching the clouds dance across the sky. Her hands gripped a small little doll with long amethyst hair, just like hers, only in a braid. "I never even got the chance to say good-bye." "Did you sleep well last night?" She recognized that tone of voice. "Yes I did. Thank you for your concern, Your Highness." Hotohori walked to her side, joining her in her cloud gazing. "I did a lot of thinking last night. I don't know much about you, Nuriko." "Is there something that interests you? Are you peculiar as to why I'm in your harem?" she replied, clutching the doll to her chest. "Tell me about yourself. I heard you say something about saying good-bye," he said, facing her as he leaned against the wall, arms folded. "Six years ago, a good friend of mine left home without saying a word." "To you?" "To anyone. We grew up together and were really close, but then she left. I knew she would say good-bye someday, but I never thought it would happen so soon." The maiden held out her doll, which the Emperor took in his hands. "I wanted to give her this so she wouldn't forget me." "I'm sorry. If it would make you feel better, I can send some soldiers out to find her," Hotohori said, handing back the doll. Nuriko shook her head. "She should return on her own free will, not by the sword." "What were you dreaming about last night?" he said, changing the subject. "I don't know. I haven't seen anything like it before. But I slept just fine afterwards, if you're interested." Hotohori then lifted himself from the wall and took the maiden's hand. "How would you like to go to the bazaar this morning?" Nuriko lost her breath. Hotohori.and me? ME?! Ha, ha! Hotohori will fall in love with me! And I'll take Tama-kins as well!! That little bitch Miaka is gonna pay!! "I'd love to!" The Emperor chuckled. "That's good. Miaka will be so happy." Nuriko could feel the sunshine of hope vanish within dark rain clouds of despair. "What?" "Miaka has been under much pressure recently. It would be best if she spent some time outside the palace. And it's a wonderful opportunity for you two to get to know each other," the Emperor explained. Nuriko couldn't help but cry, but had to hold back her tears in front of the Emperor. "B-B-B-B-B-B-B-But why can't.?" "Tamahome and I will continue the search for the four remaining warriors," Hotohori replied, answering Nuriko's question she never finished. NOOOOOOOOO! Why does she take everything away from me? WHY?!  
  
"Isn't this exciting, Nuriko? All the hustle and bustle. It's reminds me of Tokyo," Miaka said to the maiden as they walked through the crowds. "This is so much fun, right?" "Loads," was all she replied, rolling her eyes. Why can't she just shut up and die? "Listen, Nuriko, I know things haven't gone well between us, but I just want you to know that I wanna be your friend, okay?" the little Priestess said, her thumb rubbing the fingers on her hands. Silence was her only reply. "I'm only trying to help! You don't have to be a meanie and ignore me like that!" "I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. You made me deaf," Nuriko said, brushing some of her amethyst hair away from her face. "That wasn't very nice for a maiden! Haven't you learned any manners?! The least you can do is listen and try to be nice!" She opened her eyes from her fit and found that the maiden was nowhere in sight. "Nuriko! This isn't very funny!" She could only seeing the crowd around her. "Where are you? Nuriko!"  
  
"The Priestess was lost within the crowd, the maiden nowhere in sight," Yui read aloud, flipping to the next page. The picture of a beautiful woman, spear in hand, was displayed before her. "But just as the two were separated, danger was lurking around the corner."  
  
"I can't believe I got lost again! This is the millionth time this has happened!!" Miaka cried, running around the empty alley, trying to find Nuriko. "Nuriko, where are you? I need to find you!!" she called out, but only got her echo in response. "Oh no, if I go back without her, Hotohori and Tamahome will kill me!" She took a deep breath and put her hands down to her side. "OK, if I were Nuriko, where would I go?" She tapped her foot as she thought. "Of course! She'd go to Hotohori! But.he's back at the palace. And I don't know where I am!" Miaka stomped through the crowds. "Oh, when I get back, Nuriko's gonna pay!" she growled. "I'm gonna wring her neck, step on her toes, yank her hair.!" "Excuse me." She turned around to face an older man who stepped from the crowd. "I overheard what you said." "R-Really?" "If you're looking for the palace, it's down that way," he said as he pointed to his left. Miaka could see the palace gates in the distance. "Wow! I didn't know I was that close to it! Thank you!" She looked around her. "Now, how to get there?" "I can take you there." Miaka stared at the man, who simply smiled. The last two times I trusted strangers, I nearly got hurt. I shouldn't listen to him. "Thank you, but I think I can find my way there by myself." She began to backtrack into the crowd, but then the stranger blocked her. "You're going the wrong way!" "No I'm not. I clearly remember coming from that way when I got here in the first place!" The stranger growled. "Bye-bye!" she cried as she began to run. I can't let that guy get near me! Suddenly, she felt a strong hand grab her arm and pull her back. "No! Let me go!" She then noticed that the stranger pulled both her arms behind her back as four more men stepped from the crowd. "How do I get myself into these situations?!" "I don't know, but it was really easy," the stranger from behind said. Miaka began kicking him in the legs. I've done this once before! I can get myself out! She felt the man lose his grip on her and she began to dash away until she was grabbed by two of the others. "No!" "That wasn't a very lady-like thing to do, kicking a man." She glanced behind her to find the first stranger getting up before she was pinned to the ground by the others. She tried to wriggle away, but couldn't escape from their grips. "It's amazing how weak women are." "Leave me alone!" she cried. Nuriko, help me! "Don't be scared," he said as reached under her school-vest. "We'll treat you real nice if you behave." Miaka gasped when a blade was against the man's throat. Behind him was a young woman with long black hair, tied back in two long pigtails. She had aquamarine eyes and wore a pink sleeveless shirt with matching pants that went down to her knees. In her hands was the blade-a javelin. "Remove your hands," she ordered. He did as he was told as he cursed under his breath. Her eyes went to the four other men who held Miaka to the ground. "All of you!" The four men stepped away from the young Priestess as she sat up, holding her school-vest in protection. The woman removed the javelin from the man's throat. "You're all disgusting. Next time I find you with a young girl under you, I won't be so grateful." "Stay out of this, bitch!" one of the men said before charging at her, his hands into fists. She spun away from him before slamming the blade into his spine. Two men charged at her from behind. The woman leapt into the air and flipped onto the ground behind them, using the javelin to trip them. She hopped over the two before slicing another man's arm off. Miaka covered her eyes from the blood splattering everywhere. The woman pointed the end of the spear to the first stranger's throat. "Women are not weak." She could feel the man trembling against the blade. "Leave!" With that, he dashed away into the crowd. The woman turned around and approached Miaka. "You're not hurt, I hope." She only shook her head. "It's alright. That guy shouldn't come back, now that I scared the shit out of him." Miaka smiled as she stood up. "Thank you very much."  
  
"I think it's time I get her," Nuriko said as she wrapped two ends of a new pearl necklace she just bought around her neck. "She couldn't have wondered that far." She brushed back her braid to get a better look at the necklace through the mirror. "The Emperor should love this! It looks absolutely perfect on me!" She then noticed a figure in a brown uniform approaching her from the reflection of the mirror. "Oh, Miaka! There you are!" she faked crying as she spun around, showing off the new pearl necklace. Miaka raised her hand and swiped her nails across Nuriko's face as she slapped her. The maiden quickly looked in the mirror and traced her fingers over four claw marks on her right cheek. "Now look what you've done! Now I'll never marry Hotohori!" "How could you leave me like that? While you were shopping in merriment, I was nearly raped again! Hotohori and Tamahome will have your head for this!" "But you're fine now." "Now I am! If I wasn't saved by that warrior woman, Lord knows what would've happened to me!" Nuriko's amethyst eyes grew wide before she gripped Miaka's shirt collar and pulled her up, her eyes meeting the Priestess's. "You mean to tell me that you were saved by someone and didn't even check to see if they bore one of Suzaku's marks?! How do I expect you to find them all when you're totally oblivious to everything around you!" "Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't have that much time to chat. She saved me, told me where to go, and that's it!" Nuriko let her down slowly. "I'm going to tell Hotohori about all this!" "No! Don't tell him I lost you!" "You didn't lose me! You abandoned me!" Nuriko fell to her knees. "Please! I'm begging you! I'm on my knees in a very expensive kimono!" Miaka smiled mischievously. "Alright, I won't tell him.for a price."  
  
"You were nearly what?!" Tamahome exclaimed. Miaka waved her hands. "It's quite alright! I was saved by a very strong warrior woman!" "Did she have one of Suzaku's markings?" Hotohori asked her. She shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't have time to check. But then right after she left, Nuriko found me and brought me back," she boldly lied. Tamahome approached the maiden. "Thanks, I guess." He kicked the floor. "I knew I should've gone with you! Then I would've been there to kick the crap out of them!" Hotohori placed a hand on her shoulder. "If I went, then perhaps none of this would've happened in the first place." The Emperor then noticed a shimmering pearl necklace around the Priestess's neck. "Where did you find that?" "Oh this?" Miaka asked, touching the pearl. "I bought it. Isn't it nice?" she asked, staring at Nuriko the whole time. "It's gorgeous! And it suits you so well!" Nuriko felt like she wanted to scream, "That's my necklace! I bought it! Not her!" But there's no way he would believe her. Even if he did, Miaka would've told him that she left her to be attacked. Miaka's gonna pay! I'm gonna wring her neck, step on her toes, yank her hair.! "Why is there smoke coming out of your ears?" Tamahome asked. Nuriko's face turned red. "I-I-I don't have smoke coming out of my ears! I-It's just h-hot in here, yeah! I n-need to get some fresh a-air! Ha, ha." she stuttered before dashing out of the throne room. Tamahome glanced back at the Emperor. "Did that look like smoke to you?" Hotohori nodded in reply.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tamahome asked as Miaka threw on her brown vest over her shirt. "I'm gonna find that woman! I want to thank her properly." "Are you crazy! There are tons of people in this kingdom, so how do you expect to find one particular woman?" "She can't be that hard to find. She had black pigtails, wore a pink outfit, and carried a big spear. How many people look like that?" She then tied her brown hair into two buns on both sides of her head. "Plus I know what that one guy looks like too." "You mean you're gonna throw yourself at him and expect her to save you again? That is the stupidest plan I've ever heard! Besides, there's no way the Emperor would allow you to do such a thing!" "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Tamahome grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to yourself! You're gonna risk being raped just to find someone you don't even know! What if she doesn't come? What if you do get hurt?" "What's going on?" The two faced the Emperor, with Nuriko behind him. "Miaka's gonna try to get raped just so that lady can save her again!" "What?!" Hotohori ran up to her. "Are you crazy?!" "That's what I said! But she wants to find this woman!" Hotohori placed a hand on Tamahome's shoulder. "Don't worry. She won't be alone." Miaka stared at the Emperor. "We're all going with her this time!" WHAT?! Nuriko thought to herself. I gotta watch the kid again?! This isn't fair! "Is something wrong, Nuriko?" "No! Nothing's wrong, Your Highness!" The maiden opened to door to the outside gates. "Shall we go?" she asked, smiling. She's really reaching, Miaka thought. She raced out of the gates to get a good look around the bazaar. "It's just as crowded as yesterday." Hotohori faced Tamahome. "You check the left. I'll check the right." He then turned to the maiden. "Nuriko." The maiden felt her heart almost leap out of her chest. Yes! The Emperor's gonna give me orders! "Keep an eye on Miaka for me." With that, the two men parted in their directions. Miaka looked at the maiden, who was currently tearing at the wall. "Nuriko?" "Why must he always leave you with me?! Why can't I ever go with him for a change?!" "Because he wants the two of us to get along." Nuriko felt Miaka grab her shoulders. "So let's be friends!" "Not on your life, missy!" "But if you do a good job watching me, then maybe Hotohori will recognize you." Nuriko whirled around and grabbed Miaka, throwing her over her shoulders. "Well, tell me! Where to go, Priestess? Where? Where?" "Um.let's try where we were yesterday." Nuriko dashed into the crowd, Miaka apologizing to anyone she bumped into. "Nuriko, put me down! Gently!" The maiden skidded to a halt and knelt down to the ground. Miaka stepped off her shoulders and onto the ground. She then noticed a familiar face to her right. "Nuriko, look! That's the guy that tried to hurt me!" The maiden rolled up her sleeves. "Alright, he's gonna pay!" "No, no! We have to stick according to plan! I'll go over there and convince him to attack me. The woman should pop out and stop him. If she doesn't, then you do it. Alright?" Before she could even answer, the Priestess ran up the man from yesterday. "Hey, you big jerk! Remember me?" Miaka, you idiot! Nuriko cursed in her head. She then noticed the man look at her evilly. "What are you doing here?" "You are a big doo doo head!" That's it. She's a goner, Nuriko thought. The stranger snapped his fingers, then three of the four men approached the Priestess. The only one not there was the man who had his arm sliced off. "Well?" he said to his cronies. "Kill her!" "Uh oh," Miaka muttered as they all surrounded her. "Hey! What are you doing?" Nuriko shouted, stepping in front of the Priestess. The men continued to approach the two, Nuriko slamming her fist in the ground. The ground splitting around her was obviously a sign of warning, but they continued to approach them. Suddenly, something flew into the ground before them-a javelin. Immediately, the men backed away. "It can't be." "I gave you a warning yesterday." Everyone looked up at the top of a nearby building. A young woman was sitting on the roof, her pigtails dancing in the breeze. "You have a lot of balls to pick on the same girl again and not expect to see me." "This doesn't concern you!" one of the men shouted. "It does now. What I see before me are a bunch of cowards, ganging up on two innocent women." She leapt off the roof and landed on her feet. She ripped the spear from the ground. "This pisses me off to no end." "What do we do now?" one of the men asked the leader. "Forget the other two, just get this one!" The men nodded and immediately pulled out knives from their belts. "Persistent little bastards, aren't ya?" the woman said. She turned to Miaka and Nuriko. "Stay back," she ordered, twirling the javelin in her hands. Immediately one of the thugs charged at her. The knife clashed with the blade of the spear and flew out of his hands. She then thrust the end of the spear into the side of his head, pushing him to the ground. The last two cronies surrounded her-just as the day before. "You just don't learn do you," she said before stepping out of the way as the two charged, then crashed into each other. "Miaka! Nuriko!" "Tamahome! Hotohori!" Miaka cried as the two approached them. "Look, look! That's the woman I told you about!" Miaka pointed at the woman, who was now standing in front of the last thug. "You mean she fought all these guys?" Tamahome asked, surveying the area. "Uh huh!" The woman glared at the man in front of her before pointing the javelin at him. "You're not getting away so easily this time." With that, she lunged forward, shoving the blade into his stomach. Tamahome gripped Miaka when she flew into his arms, covering her eyes from the bloody sight. Nuriko promptly grabbed Hotohori's arm. "I'm scared." The Emperor waved the maiden off his arm by the time the woman ripped the blade from the man's stomach, the thug falling to the ground. "Holy shit! I can't believe I just saw that!" Tamahome cursed. The woman spun around, wiping the blood splatters off her face with a small silk cloth. "I apologize for that bloody display, but guys like that just really irk me." "I'll say," Tamahome said, kicking one of the fallen bodies. "Are they all going to die?" "Unless someone gets them a doctor, probably." Miaka stepped away from Tamahome and approached the woman. "Thank you for saving me again." "What are you talking about? You had the intention of getting hurt in the first place!" Tamahome exclaimed, shaking the Priestess. The woman stared at the girl. "You mean you went through all that trouble just to find me?" "I didn't get the chance to properly thank you for yesterday. Plus I wanted everyone to meet you in person." "You've really got guts, girl," the woman said. Her hand slapped her back. "I like you! What's your name?" "Miaka Yuki. And you?" The woman twirled the spear in her hand before sheathing it on her back. "My name's." Before she could blink, Miaka was circling around her. "What are you doing?" Two things caught the Priestess's attention. On her left hand was a gold band with a blue jewel on the center. The jewel bore a carving of what looked like a dragon. The band itself bore many intricate designs as well. She didn't like the eerie feeling she got from staring at the ring, so she focused her attention on her right hand. A mysterious design, very much like on the ring band, was on her right hand. Miaka took the woman's hand into hers, staring at the mark. "Is this a Suzaku marking?" "Suzaku marking?" Suddenly the woman began laughing. "I've had that tattoo since I was a baby. There are no Suzaku markings on my body." "Not one?" "Not one," the woman repeated. "Wait a minute! How do you know of the Suzaku markings? Only the warriors and the Priestess know of them," Hotohori said. "Well, for starters, I grew up with one of the warriors. I think the warrior name was 'Nuriko.'" The maiden stepped away from the Emperor and approached the woman. "I'm Nuriko." The woman's aquamarine eyes grew wide as her breath was cut short. "N-Nuriko?" She held up her right hand, showing the tattoo. "Please tell me you remember me." The maiden's eyes grew wide as well upon seeing the mark on her hand. "Six years ago, a little girl left home, a girl you grew up with." "Isn't that the friend you told me about, Nuriko?" Hotohori asked, the maiden nodding. "I remember.very clearly." The maiden took a long gaze at the woman, now recognizing that familiar face, those eyes, that hair, that mark. "Pai?" The woman smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "You do remember me." The maiden held out her arms. "Pai!!!" she cried as her long lost friend flew into her arms. "I can't believe you're here!" "I missed you so much!" Pai cried. Suddenly, her eyes flew open. She pushed the maiden away from her, still gripping Nuriko's shoulders. "What are you doing dressed like that?!" "You didn't hear? I'm in the Emperor's harem now!" "WHAT?! But how? When? Why?" "It's a long story. A very long one." Miaka approached the two women. "Two long lost friends reunited.awesome!" Miaka stepped in front of Nuriko. "I have to introduce you to everyone else." "Not this time!" Nuriko shouted, shoving her to the ground. The maiden pointed at the two men. "That guy over there is Tamahome. He was the first of us warriors that was found by Miaka." "And the other?" "Hotohori." "Emperor Hotohori," he replied. Pai turned white as a sheet as her legs buckled and couldn't hold the weight of her body anymore. "Y-Y-Y-You're the-the E-Emperor?" She pushed her body forward until she was on her hands and knees rather than her rear. "You don't need to be formal. Besides, people are watching." He helped Miaka to her feet as Nuriko helped Pai to hers. "It'll be much better once everything is explained at the palace." "You mean.I go too?" "Of course. You saved Miaka twice. The least I can do is offer a roof over your head." He motioned for everyone to follow him. "Besides, you and Nuriko need to catch up on some things." "Are you sure it would be alright if I, a commoner, set foot in your palace? I mean, I might track mud in there or something," Pai questioned. "Would you rather live on the streets?" "Well, no, but I mean, a palace?! That's quite a step there from a tent." "You travel?" Tamahome asked. "All the time. I must've been all around the Empire by now. A few days ago, I decided to stay more towards the capital to rest up from all the traveling." "And then you bumped into me!" Miaka said cheerfully, hopping to her side. "Like I said, I have no respect for vulgar men, whatsoever!" "That's good!" "But what you did just to find me was pretty crazy. Even I wouldn't do that," Pai said, shaking her head. Tamahome placed his fists on his hips. "I told you it wasn't a good idea!" "Well you didn't stop me!" Pai turned to Nuriko. "Are they always like this?" "If you think they're bad, try putting me and Miaka in a room. I'd tear out her throat in two minutes." "Then why haven't you?" "The Emperor wouldn't like that at all. He'd never want to see me again." "I see." The two continued talking until they approached the palace gates. "Whoa! That palace is huge!" "And that's just the outside." Pai stared at her friend. "The Emperor is quite a decorator." Tamahome opened the palace gates, then ran ahead to open the palace doors. Hotohori stepped inside, Tamahome bowing to him in respect. Miaka stepped in next, then Nuriko, but Pai stopped before the door. "What's wrong?" "This is the first time I've been in a palace since.ever." "The door's not gonna bite you. Come on in!" Pai took a deep breath, then shut her eyes before stepping into the palace, Tamahome shutting the door behind her. "See? Was that so bad?" "Feels different."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: OK, that wasn't that great, but trust me, next chapter will be great. And even funnier (that is if this chapter was even funny). Anyhoo, I will try to get Chapter 2 up as soon as I can. School's starting in a week or so, which may delay a bit, but I'll try to work on it. (plus I have a bunch of other stories I need to write O_O ) OH! And in case you're interesting, the reason Nuriko's considered a woman is because, like in the series, you think he's a woman. Ciao for now! 


End file.
